The present invention relates to thumb supports and particularly to thumb supports which are not attached to the wrist and which act to isolate the thumb from the index finger.
The applicant knows of several inventions in the area of thumb, digit or limb protection and/or support. Specifically, the following is a list of patent references known to the applicant in this field:
J. C. Cox, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,948 PA1 M. K. Young U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,606 PA1 George Primiano, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,464 PA1 Allan Finnieston U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,570 PA1 Robert L. Blackwood U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,716 PA1 Gertrude Franzl U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,682 PA1 M. Dunat French Pat. No. 415.701
The French patent reference relates to a finger brace, the Finieston reference relates to a lower arm brace, the Blackwood reference relates to an elbow brace and the Franzl reference relates to a finger brace. None of these references is directly related to the thumb support of the present invention. The French Patent, the Finiestone U.S. Patent, the Blackwood, et al. U.S. Patent and the Franzl U.S. Patent do not relate to thumb supports but are offered as anatomical immobilizing devices of general interest.
The Cox reference discloses a thumb protector which uses a splint attached to the upper part of the thumb and to the wrist. This thumb protector immobilizes the patient's wrist and does not effectively prevent the adduction of the thumb as does the present invention. In addition, the Cox reference does not disclose or contemplate the use of a tab portion wrapped over the thumb/index web space to limit the adduction of the thumb.
The Young reference simply discloses a splint member which is attached around the wrist. This splint member does not effectively prevent the adduction of the thumb as does the present invention. The Young reference also fails to disclose or contemplate the use of a tab wrapped over the thumb/index web space to prevent the adduction of the thumb.
The Primiano reference discloses a brace which cradles the thumb but which does not effectively prevent adduction of the thumb as does the present invention. In addition, the Primiano reference does not disclose a tab portion wrapped over the thumb/index web space as does the present invention.
The present invention is the first to employ a tab portion wrapable over the thumb/index web space together with a cradle portion which cradles the thenar eminence and the metacarpophalangeal joint. These two portions together form a frusto-conically shaped cone portion which effectively immobilizes the metacarpophalangeal joint. None of the prior art teaches or suggests the use of the tab portion of the present invention in conjunction with a cradle for supporting the metacarpophalangeal joint.